


After Everything (Spoilers!)

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Brother Feels, Family Feels, Gen, Gratuitous German, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: Arthur comes across Percy by chance.Percy had always been sage-like and always someone Arthur knew he could trust.It took a bit of time for Arthur to realise that the hot wet trickling down his cheeks wasn’t a warm summer rain.





	After Everything (Spoilers!)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!:
> 
> This is based on headcanon and may or may not comply with canon!
> 
> ... And to be totally honest, I probably butchered Percy and Arthur’s characters.
> 
> Also! I apologise for being so absent lately! I am currently further inland to escape hurricane Florence’s clutches so I will probably still be pretty absent due to horrendous internet connection!

Percy looked at him, his face grave, eyes glazed over with a recollected hurt.

“Arthur,” he said after along time. Arthur focused on Percy’s appearance, he was intact—fortunately. “It’s been years, Arthur.”

“Percy,” Arthur said, extending his hand to touch Percy’s shoulder, but faltering just before he touched Percy’s jacket. “I’m sorry—“

Percy couldn’t forgive him, Arthur realised. After leaving him to survive and care for himself. Knowing Percy wasn’t wired the same way everyone else was.

Arthur pulled away.

Percy remained looking at him. “Why?” He said. Only one word, but it hit Arthur in the stomach—of course, Percy wouldn’t hit him. He hoped.

Arthur knew that the word was only the abridged version of what he was really asking: why did you do it to me?

Arthur wasn’t sure how to answer, he hadn’t looked away when Percy’s face pressed against the back window of the train car. Arthur could only stare in awe—absolute self-hatred pouring over him—as his brother disappeared into the train tunnel with the sound of the whistle.

“I... don’t know.” Arthur managed to say—but Percy cast him a gloomy look, a knowing look. One that berated him. Arthur resolved to keep his mouth shut.

“You promised me, Arthur.” Said Percy, despondently. Hands clasping at his front, a nervous gesture, akin to Arthur’s own arm-crossing habit.

“I know,” Arthur said.

“Do you really?” He looked at Arthur, scolding.

“I _know_ ,” Arthur repeated. “You... you have the right to be mad, Percy.” He said after a moment.

To others, it would seem as if Percy’s look did not change, but Arthur could see more. There was a glittery sliver of tears starting to appear under his eyes. “I... _am_ mad, Arthur,” Percy admitted, as if genuinely shocked he was so upset. “I’m angry, after all these years.” His voice seemed so still and unmoving, but Arthur saw him straining to keep it that way, keeping his emotions in check. “I still can’t believe you did that to me.”

“You’re allowed,” Arthur said, “you have _every_ right. I lied, I let them take you away, I _should_ have gone with you.”

Percy nodded, blinking the tears down his cheeks.

The quiet between them was hard for Arthur to handle, he folded his arms over his chest.

“Did you learn German?” Arthur found himself asking.

“Yes,” Percy said, “maybe I could teach you.” He said—Arthur was shocked to see Percy perk up.

“Yeah, maybe you could...” Arthur looked at the ground, he formulated another inquiry. “How cold was it in Germany?” He avoided Percy’s eyes shamefully.

“Really cold,” Percy said assuredly, “it snowed there, actually.”

“Snow, huh?” Arthur reminisced. Thinking back on when it did snow in their hometown. There never was too much snow that fell.

“The tea always kept me warm when it snowed.” Percy nodded again. “You would have liked the tea in Germany, Arthur.” Percy said. “Did you know that tea was popular in Germany?”

Arthur shook his head. “No, I didn’t.” He replied.

“You would have liked _schwarztee_ ,” Percy said proudly, “or _pfefferminztee_.”

Arthur sighed, of course, Percy would pick up on German so quickly—Arthur never could find the patience or motivation for it. But he knew Percy wanted to teach him, and by god, Arthur wanted to learn it. And he wanted his brother back.

“I missed you Percy, I’m sorry I did that to you.” He said and finally threw his arms around Percy, squeezing him tightly. “I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

Arthur sighed, he couldn’t forgive Arthur, not for a long time. But that was okay. “I promise we’ll look out for each other this time.”

“Don’t break your promise this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes!:
> 
> — Percy has a gift for languages, as is hinted in canon. He absolutely absorbed the German language. Percy served as a rather reliable translator.
> 
> — This most likely doesn’t comply with canon, but I like to think that some children managed to either escape or be rescued from Germany.
> 
> — Percy never recieved proper treatment for his (possible) autism—thus he wasn’t fully helped. Some of the people after his rescue and/or escape were able to reintegrate him. Though he is not fully adjusted, he is a lot more self-sufficient than before.
> 
> — Percy will take a long time to recover from what happened, but he is willing to try again.


End file.
